Neal Foster
Neal Foster the enigmatic captain and owner of the unique freighter ship Folly. Multiple factors in the past have made Neal Foster exceptionally long lived for a human. Neal accidentally became a guinea pig for experimental life-extension gene therapy in the early 21st century, later on he discovered that the drugs went so far as to actually rewrite part of his DNA. Since the drugs largely targeted the soft tissues as Neal ages he suffers from skeletal and dental degradation far faster than the rest of his body. Neal has also been "Processed" twice presumably in situations where he was moments from death. While normally fair and even tempered Neal foster is known to have a very dark and violent side that have caused many to become wary of him in the past, fortunately this behavior only manifests in rare circumstances such as causing harm, or threatening to cause harm, to someone under his care or dealing with slavers whom he has a severe hatred of. His main talents include engineering and outside-the-box problem solving. He loves furs... and is annoyingly fond of the "second method" and "third method". Life History Neal's personal timeline of adventures is composed of: ;c. 2020 (est.) : Born. ;4 July, 2050 – 22 December, 2090 : Survived the Gene Wars (strongly hinted, but not confirmed) ;Middle of 2128 :Delivered several tigers to Charles and Kathrine Turner, for use in the Chakat Genome Project. ;Beginning 2129 : Friend of the Turners and their chakat cubs. ;c. 2137 : Events of Second-Hand Dreams: of Cha-Kat-s. ;February, 2158 : Thwarted some slavers who captured him, and helped establish peace between Terra and Raksha. (see the Ides of March story) ;date unknown (between 2170 and 2290) : Acquired and heavily customized a bulk cargo freighter he named the Pogo Stick. (see the Maverick story) ;date unknown : Processed after barely surviving a pirate attack near Raksha. Tess becomes a true A.I. A Rakshani deity known as The Traveler surreptitiously boards Neal's ship. ;date unknown : Neal begins planning for starting his colonies. ;dates unknown : Neal rescues a number of young furs from a failed colony, who become his first set of adopted "brats". ;date unknown : Neal's kids strike out on their own, and Neal vanishes on "walkabout" for three years. ;date unknown : Processed again. ;date unknown : Neal rebuilds the Pogo Stick, and renames her the Folly. ;date unknown : Neal drops off a First Contact team on the world of a reptilian race that only he and the team know the name and location of. ;date unknown : The events of Return to Sender. ;c. 2328 to 2331 : The events of the Tales of the Folly series occur (15 chapters). Neal gains a second set of adopted kids and crew for the Folly, as well as many mates. Star Fleet begins to seriously track Neal's movements and study the tricks he uses to power his technology, and begins copying the same sorts of tricks. ;11 August, 2331 (Chakonan date 7/42/91) : Events of Tales of the Folly chapter 14 occur. ;date unknown : The events of A Day Off. ; ;c. 2332 : The story continues with Cub Keeper. ;date unknown : The events of Longtails. ;date unknown : The Folly is ambushed and severely crippled in battle; while unable to move under her own power anymore, the ship remains secure. Folly assists Star Fleet in the long-distance rescue and recovery of the advanced explorer/science vessel Enigma. (see the Mind Over Matter story) Category:Humans Category:Tales of the Folly